


Erwin, Levi and the Brick

by Cryerrytiem



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Cooking, Disasters, Fluff and Angst, House Cleaning, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryerrytiem/pseuds/Cryerrytiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi had had the worst day in the history of worst days. Erwin was well aware of this fact, and with his day off, decides to try and cheer up the captain. Things don't quite go according to plan - or to plan at all - but surely Levi will understand. A bit of smutty fluffy oneshot-ness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erwin, Levi and the Brick

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ello, folk 
> 
> Just a quick bit of drabblely smut and fluff ;-; 
> 
> please leave any comments 'n' stuff
> 
> enjoy!

Levi's glare was almost intimidating. Almost. But considering his forehead was leaned against my chest as we stood in the dark and narrow corridor of the MP's HQ, I couldn't help but smile and push back his hair in one smooth, calming gesture. He'd been grumbling under his breath for about a minute before I felt it safe enough to interrupt and ask why he'd been pulled aside after the meeting, but was sorely mistaken. His forehead whacked into my chest in irritation and he moved out of my reach, leaning coolly against the wall opposite. Crossing his arms over his chest, his cravat puffed up and he made his trademark noise of irritation; "Tch".  
              
"Shitty unicorns... shitty job..." He cursed loudly, and I rolled my eyes - it was almost like he enjoyed causing trouble. Which he did, of course, but he'd said he'd behave on our trip here. "What do they want this time?" I huffed. I already knew the answer. Levi looked up at me, eyebrows furrowed so deeply they caused harsh wrinkles to form between them. "They've asked for my assistance in capturing a criminal. Ironic, really, but still. He's fast, they say. And they only 'need the fastest'." 

The thought of not receiving an invitation to what seemed a relaxing afternoon wounded me, but what wounded me further was Levi being angry about it. I closed the gap between us and petted his head softly. "It'll be fun. You get to swoop about and do some good, and by the time you're home, it'll be time for dinner." He turned away from me, and looked over at people that were walking past the small corridor. We remained silent - we hardly wanted to be caught, after all.  
                 
"I have this rather distinct feeling in my stomach that today will be utterly awful, Erwin..." Levi huffed and leaned in to me once more. A distant shout sounded, calling for him. "Go on, love," I kissed the top of his hair and smiled at the familiar scent of peppermint. Levi made a break for it, stealing a quick kiss - though he had to reach up on his tiptoes for it - before walking towards the voice. "Leave everything to me," I murmured, a smile beginning to spread, "I'll take care of it all."

  
                   *                                                                               *                                                                *

Five hours, six sponges, two pots, two joints of meat, seven aprons (yes, Levi had that many), and one brick later, Levi's apartment was a mess. I  stood in a puddle of water, aprons that had been soaked strewn over the floor around me and groaned. Levi was going to kill me.  
  
The idea had been to clean the apartment and cook dinner, but it had gone awry right from the start. I'd begun with buying a joint of beef, rare and expensive as it was, because it was Levi's favourite. He boasted of the flavour that it brought out in wine, and ate it every time we went out for dinner. So I'd tried roasting it. It burned. The outside was all but charcoal by the time I'd managed to remove it from the oven and smoke billowed out, engulfing the kitchen in a dark haze. It took ten minutes before I'd cleared out the smoke and decided to try again. I bought another joint of meat - this time, ham. Ham was easy enough to boil. Or so I'd thought. The meat had sweat badly, and was soggy. Dinner was ruined absolutely.  
                 
Seeing as cooking was completely out of the question, my mind flitted to the only other option. I filled a bucket of water, grabbed a sponge and knelt near the large fireplace his apartment boasted, scrubbing at the bricks. Unfortunately, the brick I was scrubbing came loose and fell out, leaving me covered in soot, and Levi's fireplace was one brick shorter - though I'd never use the analogy when talking to him, considering it would only spark an angry comment. He was going to kill me. Regardless of knowing this, I continued.  
  
The floor was next on my agenda. I would wipe away all imperfections for him. It would shine and sparkle - and apparently flood. Puddles of water pooled carelessly across the floor, as if they didn't care what hell Levi would unleash if he saw this. Desperately, I opened every draw until I could find something to soak up the water, and I found some towels - that turned out to be aprons. Pristine, white, aprons that Levi had probably washed by hand and then pressed into sharp perfection. These once clean aprons were now drenched in water, and there were still puddles left over. Footsteps approached. I gulped and dived to collect the aprons and hide them, if possible.  
                 
When he opened the door, I was stood in the middle of the floor - thankfully out of the puddle - with the saturated aprons bundled in my arms, a sooty face and a look of sheer terror on my face. He seemed to take in the sight for far too long, and with every passing second, his expression darkened.  
                 
Levi was covered in mud. His hair had random leaves twisted into the knotty locks, and I was sure he smelled of something that'd been dead a fair few days. His bad day had gotten worse, and it was probably my fault. I tried to smile, but stopped dead in my tracks when I was faced with the angriest, and possibly shortest man in my life.  
                 
"What. The fuck. Have you done?!" He prodded my chest with each syllable. I winced at the last poke and grimaced. "Surprise..!" I spoke jokingly, but took a step backward as his expression become so twisted, I almost didn't recognize him. He may have even growled, but I couldn't be sure.  
                 
"Give me that," he snatched the aprons from my grasp and walked towards the kitchen. I couldn't stop him in time. He was obviously clutching to his last string of sanity, and seeing the kitchen would cut the delicate thread. I grabbed desperately at his uniform, but tripped over the brick that had sullied my cleaning previously, and smacked my cheek on the floor. "Ouch!" I tried to get up, but felt a foot press in to my back.  
                 
"What the fuck have you done to my home, you monster? I'll have you know," his heel seemed to raise a bit, but I didn't move, "I have been dragged through a tree, dropped into a pile of mud, and pushed into a butcher's bin today. I was hoping to come home, cook dinner, and have a nice, relaxing bath with a glass of wine. But apparently the Fates are cruel, and you are crueller. What were you hoping to achieve?"  
                 
His foot rose and I pushed to sit back on my legs, an odd yet comfortable habit. My toes were dipped in a cold pool of water, but I ignored it. My lower lip jutted out in the way I knew he usually couldn't be mad at but he just looked away. "Tch. Don't play dirty, Erwin. What did you do?"  
                 
"I wanted to make everything perfect for you to come home t-" "We agreed when I allowed you to stay here, that you would never attempt to cook or clean." His expression was level, but I could see it was only the calm before the storm. Perhaps...  
                 
I stood, towering over him with new found resolve. If this were going to be a storm, I would have to contain it. The last time we'd fought, he had to redecorate. "I thought that we'd gotten past such menial things," I wrapped an arm around his delicate waist tightly, pulling him in to me. He didn't fight. A smile tugged my lips upward. "Commander?"  
                 
I leaned down, finally closing the itching gap between us. I swore I felt him lean up to match me. His lips pressed against mine with crushing force, and without breaking the contact, he leaped up nimbly, wrapping his short legs around my waist and grasping so tightly at my hair, some part of my mind feared he'd rip it out. I carried him through the puddles, past the aprons and over the brick until we'd made it into his bedroom. It was almost a shame to think we'd ruin the sheets, but when I remembered the rest of the house, I doubted I could worsen Levi's mood.  
                 
He leaped down gracefully without my help, and his fingers were instantly at work, undoing my trousers and letting them drop off of my hips and to the floor. Next to go was my shirt, and then my underwear. It seemed unfair that I was the only one naked, so I broke our kiss, leaving him grumpy and unsatisfied, and dropped to my knees, which caused a sharp intake of breath that was mildly amusing.  
                 
I worked the leather straps of his uniform off expertly. I'd done this a thousand times before. They fell quickly to the floor in heaps, and I wasn't sad to see them go at all. Next came his boots, now detached from the straps, and I threw those in opposite directions of the room. He'd fallen on to the bed by this point, which made my job a lot easier. I could hear his heavy breathing, and my smile grew.  
                 
I scooted closer to him, so that I could see him writhing in anticipation on the bed, groping at the sheets with his eyes screwed shut. He was glorious, splayed out like that. I reached over to unbutton his not-so-white trousers and threw them to the floor. In his anticipation, he'd shrugged out of his shirt, revealing the paleness of his upper body. Next came his socks, and then his underwear. I cocked a brow at the stiffness of him before we'd even begun.  
                 
Usually, I allowed Levi to 'top', as it were. But not today - he needed to relax, and to do that, he needed to shut off entirely. I kissed my way up his legs, starting at the bottom of his foot, over his thin ankle and muscular calf; over his knee. I stopped at his thighs, knowing that they were particularly sensitive for him, and licked and nipped at the soft skin there. His hips bucked upward, and his fingers ripped through the material of the sheets. I smiled at that, and made my way up further, ignoring his hardness and kissing his prominent hipbones and the flat, muscular plains of his stomach and chest instead. This earned a satisfying hiss from 'Humanity's Strongest'.  
                 
I could feel a growing wetness against my lower stomach as I straddled him, kissing his neck, and grazing my teeth over his jaw with teasing slowness. His arms wrapped around me instantly and I could feel him dig his fingers into the flesh of my back, cold scrams forming. This was his form of silent begging, I recognised. I looked down at him then, and he was so desperate; wide eyed, messy haired and open mouthed. Beautiful.  
                 
Before I knew it, he was sat up and was pressing his wetted fingers into me. My mouth opened in pleasant surprise but I wouldn't let him have the control. Not today. I kissed his open mouth once, twice, before pushing him down on to the bed, a surprised expression shaping his pointed features. He hadn't expected that.  
                 
I slipped down on to him easily, and revealed in how his head tilted back and his eyes rolled. Again, his fingers clawed holes into the sheets, but his OCD must've been put aside for the moment, because he didn't stop to complain. I moved slowly, like I knew he secretly enjoyed - not that he'd ever admit it - before he reached to twine his fingers through mine. I smiled at that, that intimate gesture, and kept moving.  
                 
He sat up after a while, nuzzling in to my collar bone as my back curled to meet his demanding bites on my chest. He kissed my neck lovingly, and then sank his teeth in, making what surely would be a large, gaudy love bite that I was inevitably going to be unable to hide. Hange would be asking obnoxious questions come the morning.  
                 
We continued like this, though swapping positions, until the sun had set and it was almost midnight. The sheets were, as I'd predicted, ruined, but I lay on my back, one hand behind my head and the other stroking Levi's back as he was sprawled over me, laying over my body with his legs twined in with mine. I could feel his smile against my bare torso, and in turn, it caused me to smile.  
                 
"Less angry with me?" I muttered, kissing his hair, now flattened with sweat. He huffed, but nodded obligingly. "I might be after a bath?..." Levi added hopefully, and I rolled him on to the bed so that I could get up. I didn't bother to dress, and padded through the apartment before making my way into the bathroom and turning on the taps.  
                 
Levi caught up after a while, hair slicked back out of his face, eyes still wide and vulnerable, and I pulled him in to my arms. "I'm sorry about the apartment. I only wanted to-" he cut me off by placing his small hand over my mouth; he added a slight glare as if to enforce his point. I didn't argue verbally - my protest was licking the his palm. He pulled away his hand, irritated, and cussed quietly before climbing into the bath without me.  
                 
I got in after him, and he leaned against me. His weight was comforting, and my arms encircled him, enabling him to relax further without the fear of falling into the water. After a few moments, his breathing became slower and softer; Levi had fallen asleep on me. I didn't dare move him; watching his sleeping face reminded me of the pressure he felt, knowing he was indeed Humanity's Strongest, and that he had to secure the freedom that so many craved. I ran my fingers delicately over his chest, careful not to wake him. For now, Mr Super Soldier could sleep soundly, exactly where he belonged.


End file.
